Known speech recognition systems and methods use a multi-directional microphone array operating initially in a directionless setting. The multi-directional microphone array detects a wakeup command from within one of a plurality of voice pickup areas and, in response, activates a direction setting associated with the one of the plurality of voice pickup areas that receives the wakeup command to enhance speech recognition of forthcoming speech coming from the one of the plurality of voice pickup areas. However, such known systems and methods do not activate the direction setting prior to receiving the wakeup command, which results in unintended or missed activation of the multi-directional microphone array caused by interference during operation in the directionless setting.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.